Glass cleaners are often available in a form that is ready to use. A consumer will purchase a glass cleaner, such as, a window cleaner, and use the glass cleaner directly on a glass surface. It is believed that one reason that glass cleaners are provided in a form that is ready to use is to control the presence of “hardness” in the water used to prepare the ready to use glass cleaner. Water hardness has a tendency to cause precipitation of anionic surfactant. Because glass cleaners contain a large percentage of water, deionized water is often used to formulate the glass cleaners in order to avoid precipitation of anionic surfactants present in the glass cleaners.
Exemplary disclosures of glass cleaner compositions include U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,326 to Maile et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,198 to Masters et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,482 to Cummings, U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,324 to Svoboda, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,849,681 to Newmiller.